An information processing apparatus having a print preview function has been widely known as a conventional information processing apparatus. The print preview function is a function of displaying an image showing a print output result on a display device to allow a user to check the image of data, which will be printed out by a printing device, before the print is output.
In the information processing apparatus having the print preview function, for example, when a user instructs the information processing apparatus to execute the print preview function by manipulating an input device, such as a keyboard or a pointing device, a program which is installed in application software so as to execute the print preview function is executed, and an image showing a print output result with respect to data dealt with by the application software is displayed on a display device.
In addition, there is known an information processing apparatus in which a plurality of pages of preview images are generated so as to be disposed in parallel to one another and the preview images are displayed on a display device (for example, see JP-A-11-203099).
However, it is not convenient when the conventional information processing apparatus can use a plurality of types of printing devices having different functions. That is, the conventional information processing apparatus does not have a function that allows a user to compare print output results of respective printing devices. Accordingly, when the user desires to compare the print output results of the respective printing devices so as to decide a proper printing device, the user should repeatedly perform an operation of designating a printing device and executing a print preview function in the information processing apparatus, displays the print output results of the respective printing devices on the display device such that the print output results switch to one another, and memorize each of the print output results so as to compare the print output results.
In addition, even though the print output results vary according to the setting conditions (for example, page layout, the size of a paper, the direction of a paper, and the resolution), the conventional information processing apparatus does not have a function that allows a user to compare print output results with respect to the respective setting conditions. Accordingly, when the user desires to compare the print output results for the respective setting conditions so as to decide a proper printing method, the user should change the setting condition and repeatedly perform an operation of executing a print preview function in the information processing apparatus, displays the print output results for the respective setting conditions on the display device such that the print output results switch to one another, and memorize each of the print output results so as to compare the print output results.